Relaxation
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Kurt and Blaine let Burt take their baby for a night so they could have some alone time, but it's really not working out like they'd hoped. Total fluff.


**Never enough daddy!Klaine!**

* * *

Kurt huffed out a sigh as he heard Blaine flick off the light in their bathroom, lifting his arms up to cover his eyes as he entered the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, a little bemused.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." Kurt trailed off, dropping his arms back to the bed with a loud _thwack! _He couldn't figure out how to phrase his thoughts without sounding certifiably insane.

"You just what?" Blaine said, plopping into the bed next to his husband. "You just want to run away to Aruba forever? You just thought of the perfect audition song for next week? You just want to pin me to the mattress and have your wicked way with me?"

Kurt gave Blaine his most unamused glare. "You're _hilarious_, B. You should've become a stand-up comic."

"Hey, mind-reading technology hasn't been invented yet, babe. There's only so much I can guess from your unfinished sentences." Blaine snuggled contently into Kurt's side, giving him a perky smile.

"Ugh, fine, I just miss Elena a lot," Kurt said, figuring he may as well get right to the point. "She's been sleeping in our room since she was born and now she's miles away with Dad at his hotel for the night and I can't relax enough to sleep without her curled up on my chest like usual."

Blaine leaned up for a kiss, taking Kurt by surprise.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked.

"Because you, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, are a much better father than you give yourself credit for," Blaine said. "And I get what you mean. I kept listening for her unhappy bedtime squawks over the sink as I was brushing my teeth and getting scared when I couldn't hear anything."

"I keep looking over at her crib and getting terrified that there's not a five-month-old shaped lump in there," Kurt admitted. "We're a hot mess."

"We are not a hot mess, we're just concerned fathers!" Blaine said unconvincingly. "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should call my dad and tell him we're taking the baby back? I already have his number pulled up on my phone," Kurt said, groping at the nightstand.

"I stand corrected. Mind-reading technology is _totally _available," Blaine said, hurtling himself out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

* * *

A quick phone call later, Kurt and Blaine were dressed and in a cab to Burt's hotel. It was out closer to the suburbs because it was a better deal, which they had understood at the time but was now giving them palpitations.

"What if she's been crying for us all night and Dad was just too stubborn to say?" Kurt asked, sitting on his hands. He may have been nervous, but he'd be damned if he was going to bite his well-manicured nails off in panic.

"What if the hotel doesn't have her normal brand of milk?" Blaine fired back, jiggling one foot rapidly. "Changes might do terrible things to her digestive system, especially since she's so young! What if it's irreversible?"

Thankfully, the cab pulled up to the hotel's entrance then, saving Kurt from having to berate to the driver to go faster. "There's a nice tip in it for you if you'll wait here!" he said, pleased to note that the driver pulled into a short-term space as he and Blaine scrambled out of the car and into the lobby.

"Whoa, boys, where's the fire?" Burt asked, chuckling. He stood up carefully from the bench he'd commandeered, trying not to wake Ella, who was sleeping contently in his arms.

"Sorry, Dad, we just couldn't do it," Blaine said sheepishly, running a hand over the back of his head as Kurt surged forward to take the baby. "It's just too soon after she was born, you know?"

"If she's lucky, we'll be able to let her out for a sleepover by the time she's twenty-five or so," Kurt joked, smiling down at his daughter.

"I understand, buddy," Burt said. "Your mom had to keep me from calling the babysitter every ten minutes the first time we left you to go out on a date again."

"Raincheck on the grandpa-granddaughter sleepover?" Kurt asked, and Burt nodded easily.

"We'll text you when we get back home," Blaine said, shouldering Ella's overnight stuff and leading the way back out to their cab.

The ride home seemed to take a third of the time the ride there did, and soon Blaine and Kurt were settled back in their bedroom, message to Burt already sent and pajamas back on their bodies. Ella had remained asleep the whole time, through some miracle, and was now back in her rightful place atop Kurt's chest, Blaine's arm right beneath her feet as he cuddled against Kurt's side in their bed.

"Well that was an adventure, right, Papa?" Blaine teased sleepily.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Daddy," Kurt replied, already feeling the pleasant fog of sleep settle over him. "We'll document it in her baby book tomorrow?"

He fell asleep before Blaine could give him an answer, perfectly calm now that all was right in his world.


End file.
